


PJO without the gods.

by Nottheromangod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Dont expect consistent updates, though I'll try to update it as quickly as I can.I was just scrolling through memes, and then I got to wondering... What if the demigods were never demigods?I'll try to keep things as accurate as I can, including the fact that technically, Nico and Hazel would probably be 80-90 years old without divine interference. Everyone else that wasn't magically kept young will be 16-18 years old. It depends on how old they were at the beginning of HOO.Calypso also doesn't exist in the present. She's dead.Enjoy this unique au, dudes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	PJO without the gods.

So this is literally just an au of what life would be like without the gods. I'll be coming at ya quick with an update that is (hopefully) not trash. See ya soon!


End file.
